Talk:Servant Strengthening Quests Part IX/@comment-32723622-20180802144711/@comment-35526498-20180805104329
I hardly care about balance in this game, but truth to be told, this game that "Have no direct PvP content" are having even more character's balanced than many game that "Have PvP content as its core" where you likely need, if not most but ALL of their character in gacha to be "playable" or else no fun allowed and just stick to the mud where you belong. Its name have no interest I believe so let's just carry on with current conversation, if anybody curious, it have Re*cough cough* or something tag in its name. How can FGO doing PvP ? Simple, it's a single playing game. you just need to setup a rule and stage where you like to compete with your friend(s) and goes with who clear fastest or use less turns. Of course It'll involve RNG, it can never be full-on-competition when the game design to be play solely by one people and just happen to have your friends capable to giving you an extra hand and all. In the end of the day, "Balance" become just a fun conversation for comparisoning about wave length of Servants tide where each color will hit any shore with how much force in it. But as long as we don't use certain of them, never plan to use or don't even have them it'll just be a thing for fun talking topic just like how we chitchat each day and having fun about spetaculate how they can be use in somekind of team setup or not. It's still fun when ever strategistic game player have a conversation and can have a nice long talk for time killing, it doesn't need to always be something resourceful and significent result, just spectating about possibilty for what each Servants can do on its own or with team already fun to me. That's why I always feels sad/disgusted/funny when ever I see some people that drive head on into only game result is matter where many possibility to haveing fun in this game are endless. Only their life are hang on result, meta, overly self-centered, command card nonsense while they already forget that it's just a game that you play alone and''' '''you can't refund every single peny you paid for your favorite things after you retired from it, only some portion can return if you choose to sell them other wise. We seen some people stick with their favorite since known ages like Lv.100 Mata Hari, Koujiro, Opera or even Leonidas, yes ? They having fun their own way and it looks very funny for how they decide so, some of them not even that useful or strong --time passed by many of them shine more and more and get more stronger each days even get over shadowed by current meta it's not important, because they already '''having fun '''and nothing in this world can stop them expect themselves. I find that they're the most happiest people in this kind of community where every other conner of the world have people take every fictional thing so serious as much as try to dominate any argument with it while they're not even their own creation ....like you got a toy and feel somewhat "nobody have better toys than me. You! You should get a toy like mine, it's the only best thing in the world! Any other is lame!" expect you can never touch that toy and bound to perish some day in far future. It might looks '''fun '''in their own way but I found this kind of fun to be funny .. and sad at the same time. Before anyone ask, I'm not Tristan if you feels that way :o